History of the Illyrian World
Demons originated from the Demonic world of Illyria. But back then (billions of years ago), this world that we now know as Earth was the original Illyrian world. The creatures that humanity now know of as Dinosaurs were the first original demons. God didn't like the fact that they were demons, so he had most of them banished to a different dimension (or multiple different dimensions) by some angelic creatures which humans have had the nerve to call "Fairies". Believe it or not, but fairies happen to be one of several species of angels. The remaining Dino demons were killed by archangels. Archangels are God's most fierce and powerful angels. The four strongest archangels are Micheal, Lucifer, Raphael and Gabriel. ''The Legend of Qekrzuv (Keh-Kra-Zuv) After the Dinosaurs died, God sent their souls to a new type of dimension that he decided to call 'Hell'. Hell was designed for eternal torture for whoever was sent there. After a few years of eternal torture, the Dinosaurs' souls became poisoned by Hell and became what humans call 'Demonic Spirits'. This was a side-effect that God didn't expect would happen. So he decided to give the the Dinosaurs' souls a break by letting the souls who became Demonic Spirits ''deliver the torture instead of recieving it. A few hundered thousand years after the Demonic Spirits 'recieved work', two extremely important things happened: * God decided to let evolution create life again (e.g. mammals, reptiles, birds, fish, etc.), but this time he made sure that there was no trace of Demonic Essence in any of the creatures he created. * God discovered that it was Lucifer (one of the archangels) who filled the God's first creations (the Dinosaurs) with Demonic Essence, and as a result Lucifer was banished to live the rest of eternity in Hell. While living in Hell, Lucifer discovered that he was worshipped by the Demonic Spirits. Lucifer used this to an advantage and let five Demonic Spirits loose on Earth once every five thousand years. He did this because he hated the fact that he couldn't infect God's creations himself; he had to get his Demonic Spirits to do it for him by possessing the animals. After a couple thousand years, Lucifer's mind, body and soul became poisoned by Hell's power. He became Satan the Devil. As this transformation occured, he realised how much stronger he had become. He decided to create a new Demonic Spirit. This Demonic name it 'Cyalkullom' (Sha-Ku-Lo). Cyalkullom was shortly after released into the world of Illyria and possessed a wolf. The combination of Cyalkullom and the wolf created Qekrzuv (Keh-Kra-Zuv) (Illyrian for Hellhound). Vampires, Werewolves, and Shapeshifters When the first mammals evolved, some were possessed by Demonic Spirits. These spirits were the dead souls of multiple different demonic species. The wolf was one of the first creatures to be possessed by a demonic spirit. The evolutionary line of the wolf had two beginnings; the wolf (which in time, evolved into more species including the several dog breeds and the hyena) and the Qekrzuv (Illyrian for Hellhound). The Qekrzuv was the deadliest of all demons. It was a ferocious beast with practically unlimited powers and was almost immortal. No demon, angel or God could kill this creature. This is why Satan, being the one who created the demonic spirits, gave each demon its own expiration date, depending on what animal it possessed. The Qekrzuv had 3 main features: 1) It had the ability to change its shape into anything and be in complete disguise (this is referred to as 'shapeshifting') when it stalks its prey. 2) It had super-speed, super strength, supersonic hearing abilities, a venomous bite and a supersonic sense of smell (like a wolf, only its powers are almost god-like). 3) It lived for exactly 1000 years before dying of old age, it had supersonic night-vision, it fed on blood and was only able to die from old age. Nothing could kill it. The Qekrzuv mated with a wolf who gave birth to a half-breed known as the Half-Hound. This creature was practically an insect compared to the Qekrzuv. A weapon made from pure silver could kill it, but only fire could kill it completely. The Half-Hound mated with a wolf which ended up giving birth to three different demon-wolf species: 1) The Tal-Diagris (Illyrian for "Blood-sucking Wolf") (To kill them, set them on fire. Do not cut their head off because they'll just grow a new head and revert to being a Hellhound.), 2) The Gino-Diagris (Illyrian for "Disease Wolf") (To kill them, pierce them in the heart and/or brain with something made from silver) (Do not cut their head off because they'll just grow a new head and revert to being a Hellhound), and 3) The Morphum-Diagris (Illyrian for "Shapeshifter Wolf") (To kill them, pierce them in the heart and/or brain with something made from silver) (Do not cut their head off because they'll just grow a new head and revert to being a Hellhound). 'Vampires' The Tal-Diagris was officially the first species of vampire that Satan created. It feeds on blood and sucks blood out of its prey until there isn't any left to drink. If a human becomes prey to this creature, the human will become what we call a "Turok-Han" (Illyrian for "Vampire-Demon"). To kill these creatures, put a wooden stake through their heart (The wood has to be holy for this to work), set them on fire, get them into sunlight, and/or cut their head off. If a Turok-Han drinks a human's blood, the human will become a Turok-Han the following midnight. If the human by any chance isn't completely drained of his/her blood, a supernatural venom in the Tal-Diagris' bite will sire the human into what we just call a vampire. It wakes up as an undead bloodsucker the following night hours. This Vampire sires humans into its own kind by drinking their blood until they can feel their victim's hear-beat slowing down. Then they stop drinking and cut one of their own veins open and feed their own blood to the victim until the victim dies. The victim wakes up, a vampire the following night. To kill these Vampires, put a Holy stake through their heart, cut their head off with silver (if you don't you use silver, the vampire's body will change into a dog-like shape, a dog-like head will grow, and voila. We have a Hellhound.), burn them with fire, and somehow, get them to drink holy water. Their main weakness is sunlight. Though sunlight won't always kill them, they can't stand being in it simply because it has a magical effect on them. Spending one second in sunlight is like getting a heat-stroke. And the more time they spend in the sunlight, the hotter it gets. If they are kept in the sun for too long, they'll catch on fire and turn to ashes. To keep them away, if you can't kill them, splash them with holy water, use a cross as repellant (only a cross that has been blessed by the Pope will work). This species of vampire has no specific name in the Illyrian language. Unlike the Turok-Han and vampire, the Van-Tal (Illyrian for "Blood-sucking Human") are not undead. It's the first vampire who happens to have a heart-beat. Some people have heard of a myth that all blue-eyed people are related. This isn't a myth. It's true fact. And I'll explain why. A long time ago, when Homo Sapiens were newly evolved humans, a vampire decided to sire a pregnant woman. The following night, this women wakes up as an undead bloodsucker and is still pregnant. The baby is still alive because of the strength it recieved from the vampire blood that was fed to the baby's mother by the vampire sire. When the baby was born, it had blue eyes. It was the first near-human creature to have blue eyes. This Van-Tal is the reason that there are blue-eyed people. It mated with a human who ended up having blue-eyed kids. The breeding went on as the thousands of years went by. Today's blue-eyed people are all related to eachother and their blue eyes are a sign that they have the potential to evolve themselves into a Van-Tal. But the futher blue-eyed people breed with non blue-eyed people, the thinner the Van-Tal bloodline becomes. Van-Tal don't need drink blood in order to survive. They just need 100 grams of sugar and 1 Litre of water every day. Van-Tal are easy to kill, as they are exactly 83.4985707307% human. They can die pretty much any way that a human can. But their advantages are super strength, super speed, and their 5 senses, which are multiplied by 150. They even have a 6th sense. It's a telepathic ability. They can sense when there's life forms in the area. They can also sense where the life form is. Duraga-Tal (Illyrian for "Angelic bloodsuckers") are commonly known as the Illyrian Angels. They are the evolution of all Vampires. To kill these creatures, you need to be a Duraga-Tal yourself, or be an angel because only these two creatures have the power to kill Duraga-Tal. The first vampire to taste the blood of an angel was the first Duraga-Tal. These things had kids with humans and Van-Tal. They also liked to sire humans. But the Duraga-Tal bloodline became thin, just like the Van-Tal bloodline did. Any vampire, Van-Tal and human with a Duraga-Tal ancestor has Royal Blood running through their veins. These were known as the Royal Blood Family (RBF). The RBF are hated by all of the non-Royal demons. The RBF are nearly extinct because the non-Royal demons have almost wiped them all out. The RBFs have some powers that the non-Royals don't have: 1. Telekenesis - The ability to move objects arounf without touching them. 2. Pyrokenesis - The ability to create and control fire. 3. Electrokenesis - The ability to create and control electricity. 4. Aquakenesis - The ability to creat and control water. 5. Mind control - the ability to control people's thoughts and movements. 6. Super Adrenaline Rush - Unlimited energy, unlimited strength (only when they're angry), and unlimited brain power (they never run out of power when using their special powers). 'Werewolves' The Gino-Diagris feeds on anything, but prefers humans. If it attacks a human, it never leaves the heart behind, unless they wanna turn the human into a werewolf. The Gino-Diagris carries a disease that can't be cured. Most people call it "the Werewolf Disease". It projects this disease into humans when biting them. If the human survives the attack, he/she will carry the Werewolf disease (be a werewolf) for the rest of his life. He/she'll turn into his wolf form during, before, and after the night of a full moon. Once a human has transformed into his/her wolf form, they'll have no control over themselves, no memory of who they are untill the following sunrise where they revert to their human form, and no humanity. They kill when they are hungry and they bite people if they feel unsafe. The bitten people get the Werewolf Disease and become werewolves when the full moon "trio" happens. When werewolves breed with humans, the werewolf kids are always the same gender as the werewolf parent. To kill werewolves, you need to peirce silver through their heart and/or brain. Or just cut their head off. But only cut their head off in their human form. If you cut their head off in their wolf form, they'll just grow a new head and revert to being a Hellhound. These creatures have been extinct since the 1700s. No one knows why or how. 'Shapeshifters' The Morphum-Diagris was the first demonic creature that was able to change what it looks like. It could change its appearance into any kind of creature. When one of these changed into a human being, it mated with another human and ended up having children. Some of these kids were born with green eyes. They were the first human-like creatures to have green eyes. These green-eyed "half-shifters" are only able to change their appearance into any other person that they wanna look like. But, they have the Shifter's Gene, which makes them able to have green-eyed "half-shifter" kids. The non green-eyed "half-shifters" don't have the Shifter's Gene in them, so they can't ever half "half-shifter" kids. The non green-eyed "half-shifters" can only change their appearance from their normal human form into any animal form they desire. Todays green-eyed people have the Shifter's Gene in them. Though these creatures are incredibly skilled fighters, both in armed and un-armed combat, there are certain ways to kill them; pierce their heart/brain with something made of silver. Other things you should know: 1. To change their appearance, green-eyed "half-shifters" shed their old skin. 2. Some green-eyed "half-shifters" keep the victim they look like alive. They do this so they can magically "download" the victim's memories. 3. Cutting the "half-shifters'" heads off with silver will also kill them. If you don't use silver, they'll just grow a new head and kill you for cutting their heads off. Category:Demons Category:a Category:b Category:c Category:d Category:E Category:f Category:g Category:h Category:i Category:j Category:k Category:l Category:m Category:n Category:o